undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-35030974-20191227014300/@comment-32182236-20191229022006
@Sueno:Not all of it. I mentioned bad narration as well (And if you don't believe in the Narrator theory, then check out my proof of it:https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:140457 ) And I asked if Soulless Pacifist counted. Why would I ask if it counted? Because it's sort of related to Genocide, but isn't actually the Genocide Route. I did read your comment. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to respond to the points you made. @UnbeatablePotato:If it was indeed a cutscene of Frisk doing it, then our kill count should go up after Sans. It doesn't. I know what a cutscene is-That's why I didn't cite "Chara" skipping Papyrus' puzzles-I do think that was Frisk. I don't think Frisk is possessed:I even called such a position a strawman (that people actually believe in, unfortunately.) Chara did that on their own. They're fully physical by the time the Genocide Route is over, and our power is what brought them back. Chara gained a physical form during the Sans fight. Chara didn't kill Sans via possessing Frisk, otherwise it would likely still count as a kill on the kill count. Chara did it using their OWN body, like they destroy the world with their OWN body. Chara's supposed to be the narrator. (They ARE:https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:140457) They act as your narrator, telling you what happens. Many people believe they're trying to help you be good. I say their narration is either completely neutral, or actually tries to steer you towards a Genocide Route (though it's still YOUR choice to actually kill the monsters.) Not just humanity. Their hatred of humanity is indeed a result of this character flaw, though. I did say my take is more complex than "good vs evil", only saying that Chara's evil hypothesis isn't as ridiculous as it sounds. I actually consider them as an Anti-Villain. Which pretty much puts them with the other antagonists of the game. Think about how Flowey was killed, and compare that to Asgore's death. Omega Flowey's cutscene when you kill him proves it's possible to kill him in one hit, yet Chara stabs Flowey several times, rather than just finishing the job. It's clear Chara has a grudge against Flowey. But why? Because Asriel backed out of the plan, getting them killed. Why does Chara not like the monsters, and actually help you kill the monsters off? Because Toriel takes you in, which from their perspective, looks like them substuting Chara for Frisk, Papyrus tries to befriend HUMANITY (the very thing Chara hates!), etc... The majority of monsters don't actually attack Frisk-There are more NPCs than attacking monsters. This goes against Chara's POV:That humans should be exterminated. In essence, to Chara, monsters, by refusing to fight the threat, have become part of the problem. By the end of the Genocide Route, all of this has culminated into Chara believing the world itself is pointless. After all, the humans are bad, and the monsters are worthless, cowards who refuse to stop evil, and are content with it. If there's not a single life worth keeping.. What's the point in keeping the world around? Let us destroy this pointless world, and move onto the next. Why did Chara call it pointless? Because from their perspective, it is.